


i want to spend my entire life with you

by markhyuckstea



Series: 24 days of christmas 2k18 [9]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Engagement, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 11:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16912329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markhyuckstea/pseuds/markhyuckstea
Summary: kind of based onthis songbut not reallywell, who wouldn't want to spend their entire life with kun? sicheng decides to seize the opportunity





	i want to spend my entire life with you

it was easy for sicheng to wake up that morning. very easy. in fact, he had spent enough time awake, that it seemed like he had only closed his eyes for five minutes and not even fallen asleep. but he felt energized enough to literally move mountains. it was his nerves that didn't let the boy sleep at all, but he looked like absolute hell. two blue circles under his eyes and a pale face.

though in about half an hour he looked like he had slept for about twelve hours and then some. the power of makeup. he _had_ to look good for the occasion. it was christmas day. or morning, rather. it was half past four right now. sicheng had to be at kun's place by five, so now he had half an hour to get dressed and then literally run to his for-now-boyfriend's apartment because the boy's car had broken down.

sicheng decided to go half-casual, half-formal (more like, three fourths formal, but that's details). meaning he wore a whole suit that kun had helped the boy choose. which, on a third thought, was pretty much not casual at all, but let's not tell that to a sleep-deprived sicheng. talk about overdressing...

looking at the clock once again, sicheng noticed that he had only fifteen more minutes. he would be late. the boy hoped that kun wouldn't mind that. at least sicheng had bought the flowers yesterday already.

the boy quickly took the roses out of the vase, letting the water drip onto the floor and ran out of the apartment, almost forgetting to lock the door. sicheng ran down the stairs, tripping over a few steps but not falling, and started sprinting in the direction of kun's apartment.

he wasn't getting too tired of the running, energized by the cool air hitting his face and his today's goal. the boy checked his jacket's pocket to make sure he hadn't forgotten The Thing, exhaling in relief when he felt it and kept running. sicheng only had to cross the boulevard by now and he'd be there. the city was far from woken up, so doing that was way too easy.

and there, only a few steps ahead of him was kun's apartment building and a few more steps was kun's floor and then a few more steps and he rang the doorbell. sicheng exhaled slowly, trying to calm his heart that was about to jump out of his chest if he didn't just take a breath. the boy looked in the watch that he had put on, kun's gift, and noticed that he was ten minutes late. he hoped kun wouldn't mind. kun usually didn't, he was too much of a sweetheart. and it wasn't like sicheng _wanted_ to be late, it just... happened. on accident. because his time planning was absolutely shit.

"merry christmas, sweetheart," kun said, opening the door. as refreshed as ever. sicheng was absolutely baffled that his _for-now-boyfriend_ could be completely well-rested and not at all tired at five-fucking-am. sicheng and kun were completely polar opposites on that, but the boy was ready to wake up at any time or not sleep at all for kun. he was so worth it. therefore when kun made his Very Early Morning breakfasts at 5 am, sicheng was always there, even if he had got home late the previous evening. usually he stayed over at kun's when they planned to have breakfast together but this time... was different.

"merry christmas! i'm sorry i'm late. _again_ ," he pouted and offered kun roses, as cutely as ever. sicheng knew that kun wouldn't get mad at him anyway but honestly? the boy wouldn't mind even if he did, kun deserved someone who would always be on time.

"it's okay, love, i had a bit more time to set the breakfast table. thank you!" kun beamed at seeing the flowers and let sicheng in. "get your shoes and jacket off and come to the living room, yeah? i'll pour us some tea," he hummed and was gone before even he got an answer.

sicheng got The Thing from his jacket's pocket and after a few breaths, the boy followed kun. the younger entered the room quietly and sat down in front of kun, who had comfortably got into his place on the couch, hugging a pillow, while waiting for his boyfriend.

"is... today a special date? have i forgotten something? i feel underdressed," kun stated way too quickly, immediately sounding stressed. he got the pillow out of his lap and got into a position from which he could easily spring up to his feet and run to his closet.

"don't worry, love, you haven't forgotten anything," sicheng laughed, smiling cutely. "you're not underdressed, you're perfect, just like you should be."

"you're in a suit and i'm in pyjamas, sicheng. i have a good reason to feel underdressed," kun pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. "there must be a reason why you're dressed... like this. i mean, i love seeing you in a suit, but for a casual breakfast, it kind of seems... like a lot. therefore, there should be a reason, other than your unpredictable fashion sense. you wouldn't dress up like this just because it's christmas."

"mm, that's true. but can we have some breakfast first? i miss your cooking," sicheng said and smiled, his eyes crinkling adorably. the boy could admit, indeed, he might have gone a bit overboard with the whole suit, true.

"you had dinner at my place yesterday," kun hummed and laughed, taking his plate and expecting sicheng to do the same.

"exactly. _yesterday_ ," sicheng emphasized. "far too long ago," he said in an all-knowing tone.

they didn't use to talk a lot while having breakfast. there was a comfortable silence without the need for small talk that would get them nowhere. breakfast was for eating, not talking about nothing. that was something both of them agreed on.

"now that we've finished eating... mind telling me why you're so dressed up?" kun turned his head to the side slightly, trying to figure it out.

"i... yes," sicheng cleared his throat. "i want you to know that i love you. so, so much. you've got no idea how i was looking for someone like _you_. finally finding you, kun, that's literally the greatest achievement in my life," he said and looked up at kun, who was just confused and dumbfounded at what sicheng had said. 

_here goes nothing,_ sicheng thought.

"i love you. and i want to spend my entire life with you," the boy got up but immediately got back down on one knee, getting out The Thing out of his pocket. kun looked like he was about to cry by now. in fact, he already _was_ crying. "i talked to your parents and they gave me their blessing. so, will you marry me?" sicheng asked, opening the small box and presenting kun the ring.

"yes, of course, i will. thousand times yes," kun answered and got down on the ground right in front of sicheng and hugged the boy, covering his face in kisses and the younger hugged kun back, heart racing through the happiness. "this is the best christmas gift that i've ever gotten. _you_ are the best christmas gift i've ever gotten."


End file.
